bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaya Isaka
, ( ) | birthdate =November 7 | age =29 | gender =Female | height =168 cm (5'6") | weight =59 kg (130 lbs) | hair color =Dark brown | eye color =Violet | sign = | bloodtype =A+ | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Xstence | occupation = (specialization in ) | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner =Tetsuo Momohara, Kōhaku Morimoto | base of operations = , Japan | education = | marital status =Single | family =Nobuaki Isaka (father) Hisa Isaka (mother) Aya Isaka-Watanabe (older sister) Kōhei Watanabe (brother in law) Sakie Watanabe (niece) | status =Active (alive) | object = Lapel pin | signature skill = | fullbring ='Tipping Point' }} Amaya Isaka (伊坂 雨止, Isaka Amaya) is a who currently resides in , Japan. During university, she was a classmate of Tetsuo Momohara, and as such contributed to the founding of Xstence. However, her medical career caused her to follow her own path, and she eventually drifted apart from the other members of the nascent organization. Recently, however, Amaya has completed her licensure as a and, unbeknownst to either Tetsuo or the other members of Xstence, is planning to return to to work as a physician and to lend aid to the local group of Fullbringers there. Appearance Amaya is a youthful-looking woman in her late twenties. As a medical professional, she is dedicated to her personal hygiene and always keeps herself presentable, as if ready to enter a professional setting at any moment. Amaya has a light complexion and delicate features, which she highlights with the most minimal amount of makeup, using eyeshadow to bring out the distinctive violet hue of her eyes, for example, although she chooses not to conceal the small birthmark beneath the left side of her lip. Amaya has a small nose and a pointed chin, and both her eyebrows and eyelashes are somewhat thick. Oftentimes people mistake her for being younger because of her small, slightly protruding round ears. Her dark brown hair has a certain luster to it and she keeps it just above shoulder-length, almost always wearing it loose with her bangs swept to the side and tucked behind one ear. While Amaya has a slender build, her years of experience as a pole vaulter have allowed her to develop a powerful figure. Wide shoulders, narrow hips, and a long torso are some of the natural features that allow for Amaya's success as an athlete, but her own personal dedication is evident in the graceful, hardened lines of her limbs and her well-defined abdominal muscles. Like most runners, her body seems to lack a shred of fat, but unlike long-distance athletes, her shoulders are heavier since much of her strength is concentrated in her upper body: a testament to her personal training. As for her posture, she carries herself with a certain balance and confidence, and no matter what she happens to be doing her movements convey elegance and efficiency. That said, she had trouble keeping still, and if she has to stand around she will usually be seen spinning a pen in her hand or tapping her fingers, although these simple activities in no way come across as anxious or "fidgety," but rather serve as a way for her to keep her forward-driving and proactive ambition restrained. Typically, Amaya dresses in solid colors, and chooses muted or dark combinations that convey her mature, refined sensibilities. Her professional uniform normally consists of a black skirt or slacks, collared shirts and business blazers, which is then switched out for a white doctor's coat at the clinic. When not working, she will usually wear loose blouses, long-sleeved jackets or sweaters, and short skirts, which actually allows her significant freedom of movement while still coming across as classy. Perhaps from the type of perfume she wears, she has a distinctive, albeit faint scent that is similar to the smell of the air after it has just rained. Amaya also enjoys wearing silver-colored earrings, necklaces, and bracelets, although normally only wears one piece at a time. She is also fond of high-heels, which accentuates her above-average stature. If expecting a fight, Amaya will simply wear her running outfit, which includes a black, lightweight jacket, skin-tight leggings, and running shoes. Regardless of the situation, however, Amaya conveys style and grace in her manner of dress and appearance, which is in keeping with her personality. Personality History Amaya was born to Nobuaki and Hisa Isaka. Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Fullbring Tipping Point (ティッピングポイント, tippingu pointo). The focus of Amaya's Fullbring is a small lapel pin which she received as a participation medal during one of her middle school's regional track tournaments. When manifested, Amaya's Fullbring takes the form of a double-bladed with an ebony-colored handle accented by simple, silver collars. However, since Tipping Point also grants Amaya the ability to manipulate an object's (which indirectly allows her to affect an object's balance), her Fullbring is technically classified as a dual-type. Amaya mainly uses the ability of center mass manipulation to shift the center point of gravity of her naginata, thereby increasing the rotational force of the weapon. This means that, even though the naginata itself is rather light, she is able to accelerate the speed of rotation and greatly increase the impact of her strikes by merely re-locating the center point of gravity to the tip of the blade, for example. However, Amaya's Fullbring is far more versatile than merely this one effect. Physically speaking, an object's center of mass is the point where the weight, as determined by the distribution of the total mass, sums to zero. In layman's terms, this means that the distribution of mass is balanced around the point where the object would move forward without rotating if it were to be hit by something. For non-fluid, single objects of uniform density, the center of mass is located at the object's exact center. However, depending on the density and/or shape of the object, the center of mass may be located at an off-center point, or even outside the actual physical body of the object itself. This is often the case with hollow objects, such as the pole-handle of Amaya's naginata. As such, she is not even required to hold on to the naginata physically while wielding it. Rather, she can suspend the weapon in perfect balance up to about one meter away from her. This allows her to maintain, recover, and launch the weapon as needed in a fight, as well as to brandish it in a far more fluid and agile manner. *'Enhanced Balance:' *'Rotational Force Amplification:' *'Stability Manipulation:' *'Mental Balance Manipulation:' Quotes Trivia *Amaya's main quote is taken from the song YELL by , which the author considers to be the character's theme song. **Amaya's battle theme is Bedroom Warfare by